Yû-Gi-Oh sur Facebook !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Si les persos de toutes les séries de Yû-Gi-Oh se retrouvaient sur Facebook... Qu'est-ce que cela risque de donner ?


Yû-Gi-Oh sur Facebook

_A votre avis, les amis, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si nos chers persos de Yû-Gi-Oh se retrouvaient sur Facebook ? Bah, lisez et vous verrez comment je vois la chose ^^_

Moi : «Tsuki et Ran sont maintenant amies»

_Tous aiment ça._

Moi : Super les kiff !

Ran : M'étonne ! (une amie)

Moi : Hey, les gars êtes-vous là … ?

Atem : Bah oui quelle question !

Seto : Franchement, Tsuki t'aurais due te taire, t'as l'air conne là...

Ran : Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous crêper le chignon, les gens ! _

Jaden : Oh mon orchidée boude je crois...

Moi : ET... Rejetés !

Seto : «Tsuki est en couple avec Atem !»

_Jaden, Jesse, Yûgi, Atem, Ran, Jack, Yusei, Chad, Yuma et Astral aiment ça._

Jaden : Ah ! La nouvelle qui tue de la journée !

Jesse : Euh... en même temps, je m'en doutais.

Yuma : C'était couru d'avance !

Astral : Sérieux, les mecs vous n'avez pas autre chose à foutre que ça... -_-'''''

Jack : Fais pas ton rabat-joie Astral ! C'est à se taper la tête contre un mur !

Astral : Ah ah... (ironie) super marrant...

Yusei : Comment t'es au courant ?! O_O

Seto : Ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme... (sourire sadique)

Atem : SETO !

Seto : Ah le Pharaon est en rogne... sayonara les gens ! (se déconnecte)

Atem : Il est où ?! (aura noire)

Chad : Navré mais tu l'as loupé, il s'est cassé...

Atem : L'enfoiré !

Jaden : Tout doux ! Au faite, elle est où ta Reine ?

Moi : On m'appelle ?

Jesse : Félicitation Tsuki !

Moi : Nani ?!

Yûgi : Seto nous a dit pour ton couple ^^

Moi : Le s****** !

Yuma : Ou la !

Astral : Les mecs... TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Atem : Du calme, Tsuki-chérie...

Moi : …

Jaden : Seto va morfler...

Ran : Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Moi : «Seto est en couple avec Kisara :D»

_Tous aiment ça xD_

Atem : Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas...

Seto : Tsuki ! _

Moi : Vengeance !

Ran : Vengeance ?

Moi : Il a dit que j'étais en couple avec Atem alors je me venge ^^ (big smile)

Yûgi : Je le savais !

Yusei : Moi aussi !

Jaden : En même temps, si tu vends la mèche aussi...

Tous : O_O

Bakura : Jaden en mode sérieux ?!

Yuma : L'Ultime Souverain, c'est toi ?!

Jaden : Mais non, baka -_-''''''''''''''''

Moi : PTDR !

Ran : Ou la la...

Jesse : Franchement, je me demande comment on en est arrivés là...

Jack : On se le demande tous...

Ran : «Tsuki porte un kimono féminin rouge xD, elle est trop CANON !»

Ran : «Pièce jointe : photo !»

_Atem, Yûgi, Bakura, Yuma, Astral, Jesse, Jaden et Yusei aiment ça…_

Moi : Arrêtes, tu me fais rougir ! En plus t'as mis la photo ! -/-

Ran : Bah quoi ? T'es jolie ^^

Atem : (télécharge la photo) Moi, j'adore !

Bakura : (siffle) Notre reine d'Égypte a enfin laissée tomber ses jeans noirs !

Moi : Dit le mec à la veste rouge XP

Bakura : -_-

Yuma : Et toc !

Astral : xD

Moi : Merci, les mecs ! Si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux, je me lancerais des fleurs !

Atem : Ça va les chevilles ?

Moi : Mais tout va bien, mon pharaon ^^

Bakura : Oh non pas les surnoms débiles !

Yûgi : Toi et ta Kitsune vous n'êtes pas mieux !

Bakura : -/-

Ran : Ah ! Bien envoyé !

Jesse : Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de la répartie !

Jaden : XD Moi, je suis de son avis.

Bakura : T_T vous êtes tous contre moi ?!

Ran : Ceci est une mutinerie ! Haut les mains ! Mdr !

Moi : Peau de lapin !

Yuma : Oh t'abuse !

Yûgi : Euh... Nom d'un canard qui bouffe du poulet en Sibérie !

Tous : C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Atem : (-.-') C'est quoi cette expression ?!

Ran : C'est pas ton juron, Tsuki ?

Moi : Oh ! Il m'a piqué ma réplique !

Atem : Là je crois que ma Reine n'a pas fini de me surprendre...

Seto : Ça promet...

Jack : En plus il y aura sans doute pire que ça...

Moi : BOUHAHAHAHAHA ! (Mode Joker is on !)

Ran : xD

Ran : «Je suis en couple avec Jaden !»

_Tous aiment ça._

Moi : Niak, niak...

Atem : Toi, t'y est pour quelque chose.

Moi : Moi ? XD touchée, coulée ! Je plaide coupable !

Jesse : Ça m'étonne pas. Toujours dans les affaires des autres mais le pire c'est que ça marche à chaque fois... Flippant.

Moi : I'M the BEST !

Bakura : Oh par Anubis !

Seto : Oh my GOD !

Yuma : Ça va les chevilles ?

Moi : Chaussures extensibles xD

Yusei : Elle est complétement barrée cette nana !

Jack : Mais comment fait-elle pour toujours réussir son coup ?

Yusei : Vaut mieux pas savoir...

Moi : Ah mais je ne révèle pas mes secrets...

Joey : Sadique !

Moi : Oui, je sais :D

Yusei : Si vous voulez mon avis, ses méthodes ne sont pas très blanches...

Moi : Loin de là ! Elles sont toutes de rouge vêtues ^^

Yuma : O_o T'as pas fais de tuerie rassures-moi !

Ran : XD elle a juste failli ^^

Jaden : MDR !

Moi : Sympa, le soutien -_-

Atem : Oh tu vas pas bouder quand même ?!

Moi : SI !

Atem : Oh la la... (se déconnecte)

Ran : Bah, il est passé où ?!

Chad : Réconforter sa chérie.

Joey : N'importe quoi.

Jack : Elle boude vraiment en plus !

Jaden : xD Tout Tsuki ça !

Yûgi : Oh t'abuse Lune !

Ran : Cherches pas elle ne répondra pas si elle est avec Atem...

Yusei : Mais que font nos tourtereaux...

Jaden : Bah ils se tournent autour !

_*Silence*_

Jesse : Ça c'était nul.

Jaden : Je sais...

Yuma : Ils ne sont pas apparentés aux vautours à ce que je sache !

Astral : Encore heureux !

Moi : «Les gens ! Yûki à 2 heures !»

_Tous aiment ça._

Yuma : Hein ? Nani ? Yûki a un compte Facebook ?! O_o

Astral : Voilà qui promet d'être amusant.

Bakura : (mode désespoir le plus total) OH NON PAS YUKI ! T_T

Yusei : C'est la folle qui martyrise les persos de Code Breaker ?

Moi : Tout juste Auguste !

Jaden : Oh par le Dragon Ailé de Râ ! On n'est pas sortis du dortoir les gens !

Chad : C'était quoi ce jeu de mots pourris ?

Aster : Lui au moins, il a de l'imagination pas comme certains... Je ne vise personne.

Akiza : (pas convaincue du tout) Mon œil...

Jesse : Aster, toujours aussi cash.

Ran : Et avec tact en plus ! 'Chuis trop jalouse ! x_x

Aster : Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Ran : Ouais !

_Ran et Aster se déconnectent._

Moi : Hé merde ! On va louper ça, j'y crois pas ! _

Jaden : M'étonnes ! Vais bouffer, tchao ! (se déconnecte)

Jesse : Euh... -_-''''

Yûgi : Il est vexé ou je rêve ?

Atem : A coup sûr, il boude.

Seto : Mais c'est un gosse ou quoi ?!

Joey : Ah bah, y en a un second ici...

Seto : Qui vises-tu là ? (aura noire)

Joey : Pas toi pour une fois, le frimeur !

Atem : (à moi) Tenshi, tu penses à qui je pense ?

Moi : (tilt) Si tu penses à qui je pense alors je pense à qui tu penses.

Les autres : Hein ?!

Atem : xD

Moi : Oups ^^' je crois qu'on a cassé l'ambiance là...

_Yûki se connecte._

Yûki : Moi, j'ai deviné les tourtereaux ! (ma meilleure amie)

Moi : Ah non ! -/- Comment tu sais d'abord ?!

Yûki : Je sais tout xD

Akiza : Oh, la princesse des neiges, attention aux chevilles !

Atem : Alors comme ça tu as deviné à qui nous faisions allusion ?

Yûki : Bah si c'est pas Seto, c'est facile à deviner !

Yûgi : LOL ! J'ai calé !

Jesse : Ah... (chting !) Me too, mina ^^

Yusei : MDR !

Jack : Non mais vraiment...-_-'''

Bakura : Mais c'est qui à la fin ?!

Moi : Un abruti de voleur à la veste rouge xD

Bakura : Bande d'enflure ! (se déconnecte)

Atem : Et de deux qui boudent !

Yuma : Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit.

Astral : Evidemment...

Chad : Qui est le ou la prochain(e) ?

Moi : ET... Rejetés ! xD

Moi : « Sérieux ils vont tous bouder ou quoi ?! »

_Atem, Yuma, Astral, Jack, Chad, Yusei, Yûgi, Yûki, Jesse et Seto aiment ça. _

Yûki : En même temps vu que certains manquent de jugeote…

Yusei : Elle a pas tort…

Jack : Ça sent la mutinerie…

Astral : Sérieux ça devient du n'importe quoi ce truc !

Seto : Vu la mentalité de l'auteure c'est à prévoir…

Atem : D'ailleurs elle est où ma chérie ?

Jesse : Où est-elle barrée ?

Moi : (saute sur le dos d'Atem) Ici les gens ! ^^

Yusei : Oh putain ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! X_X

Moi : On a perdu un joueur !

Jesse : … (-.-'''''')

Atem : Tsuki… Tu fais mal…

Moi : Oh ! Désolé chéri ^^'

Atem : (la met sur ses genoux) Pas grave ^^

Chad : Ah non ! Recommencez pas à vous faire des mamours ! _

Moi : T'es jaloux ? xD

Yûgi : Lol je voudrais trop voir sa tête !

Chad : Vous faites chier ! _ (se déconnecte)

Atem : Voilà, ça fait trois.

Jesse : Et lui qui disait que Jaden est un gamin…

Astral : Il est pas mieux, je crois.

Yuma : Oh que non !

Moi : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais rappliquez à la fiesta sinon c'est la poêle à frire !

Tous : On arrive ! (se déconnectent)

Moi : Non mais vous avez vu ça les gens ? Dès que je les menace de la chose ils rappliquent sans faire d'histoires ! Ah c'est cool quand même. Bon tchao et au plaisir de vous revoir ! (s'incline et se déconnecte)

BIP… (silence)


End file.
